It's time
by Einstien
Summary: My newest story. It is time for battle, victory, sadness, joy, and Einstienium. T for fear of being too awesome. probably could be Kplus...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, it is I, einstien. I return with news of another story from the land of Danville. If you read my previous story, you know how I feel about how Phineas feels. If you haven't, please do, at least the final chapter. This is a completely original story with my first OC's, so don't think I am giving away season 4 secrets if you see a new name. Ok, enough ranting (I am starting to sound like Doofenshmirtz), I own nothing but Einstienium, Lily and Xanther.**

Omniscient (look it up) PoV:

It is another sunny day in Danville, the summer after the one in the show. The gang is done with school and ready to kick back and enjoy the nice weather. Right as they start to all go to the park, Buford hears a noise. It was a truck! It wasn't just any truck either, it was a Einstienium moving van. A new family had arrived. Quickly he alerted the others by saying, "hey, look over there! A new family is coming in."

"We should greet them," declares Phineas, "they might have a kid our age." As a matter of fact, they did, but not just one kid, twins!

"Hi, I am Xanther Llaw," says the boy, "and this is my sister Lily Llaw." He immediately shook hands with everyone. "We are the new family here and where we came from, we were the most imaginative children in town."

"Well, I don't think anyone can out imagine Phineas," snaps Isabella. It was not hard to tell that she immediately disliked Xanther.

"Do you have any Ideas now? We were about to start a project, but we weren't sure what. Do you have a choice?" inquired Baljeet.

"Normally we don't share our ideas. They usually defy physics, Newtonian or otherwise," murmurs Lily.

"My sister is right, we don't share our ideas a lot, but I have one. If you can build it, I will do whatever you guys want me to this summer, that is how impossible it is," add Xanther.

"I don't care about forcing you to do stuff, but you can become our friends. What is the challenge?" asks Ferb.

"I want you to build an anti-weather device, like a shield barrier protecting from rain, snow, wind, and cold. It has to fit all of us and be see through," challenges Xanther.

"Easy peasy," answers Isabella, "you can help if you want. Phineas you ready?"

Phineas snaps to attention, as though realizing he was daydreaming. "Ready...? umm, oh yeah! Ok team, lets build!"

They begin work on it. Buford and Baljeet go to Lasers r' Us to collect a class c photon saturator and a watermelon, Isabella ordered the metal, Ferb wondered where perry went, and Phineas stared off into the distance before building. By noon they were done and called Xanther and Lily over.

"Lets see what this puppy can do!" exclaims Phineas. A blue membrane shoots out from the device and envelops them in a dome. "It...

_Scene shift!_

"Ah, Perry the Platypus, how impetuous of you to show up. And by impetuous I mean COMPLETELY PETUOUS!" cries our favorite evil scientist as Perry is trapped in a gelatinous raindrop.

"As you can see, I have trapped you in a raindrop. Why a raindrop you ask? It is a raindrop because I rebuilt and perfected the rain-inator. You see, this year has been so dry that it is starting to look like Arizona! I can't rule over Arizona Perry the Platypus! Do you know how many snakes and bugs and annoying little geniuses there are in Arizona!

"Anyways, my rain-inator will fix that. With a push of this button, Danville will be blasted with one trillion gallons of water! Or at least enough to overflow the moat we filled last summer. Floods will ruin everyones day!"

Doofenshmirtz walks away towards his -inator. He holds the remote in his hand, then says, "Now tremble before me Perry the Platypus as I make everyone wet and miserable while watering my window garden." He presses the button and rain starts to pour all over Danville.

_Scene shift again!_

"... Works!" exclaims Phineas. "Now, in case anyone is wondering, the weathornot works by saturating the air around us with photons of light. It condenses so greatly that nothing, not even solid object can enter. We can see out because the way the saturator works, it points the photons away from us allowing light in, but nothing out. To solve that pesky oxygen problem, we added a oxygen recycler. It powers the device and recycles our air!"

"Wow, I never thought a triangle headed kid could talk so much," says Xanther blandly. They all walk towards the park to relax like had been the plan when a rainstorm appears out of nowhere.

"Good thing we have the weathornot," says Baljeet.

"I actually am going to stay outside the bubble. I haven't had a shower in a month. Get it shower, like rain shower," laughs Buford. Nobody else laughs.

They all go into the bubble, except for Buford, and continue walking. Soon they somehow end up at the Llaw's house and let them go home. "Have a nice rest of the day guys," shouts Phineas as they leave.

_Later_

"Ferb, there is something about that girl," says Phineas as he and his brother prepare for bed. "I know I am supposed to like Isabella and always stay by her side, but there is something about that Lily girl," he repeated. Ferb moved his eyes 14 degrees clockwise then 25 counterclockwise.

"I know that everyone will hate me and Lord Einstien, but she is just so nice," counters Phineas. "Well, lets see what happens later. For now lets imagination integrate to prepare for tomorrow."

**Well, that is all for now and probably at least a week. I will be back.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so i know that previous chapter had little to no real plot meaning or point to it, but that is because I forgot what my idea for my story was. Now I know what it is. I own nothing but what I said I owned. also, sorry this took forever and a day.**

Omniscient PoV:

Xanther was sitting in bed playing a new game he found online. It was about a pig trying to save his girlfriend who was taken to the moon. As boring and repetitive as it was, it kept his mind off the stressful facts. He didn't have to think about that Phineas. He didn't have to worry that Phineas might like his sister. He didn't have to protect Phineas for his sake. A lily is a delicate flower, and when it breaks, when _she _breaks, the destruction is indescribable. Lily had now turned five nice boys into lillies. They all broke her heart, she broke their souls and flesh.

But he didn't, shouldn't, COULDN'T think about it. Not now. Now he was a new kid that was just like everyone else. Even so, he knew he couldn't keep it that way. He knew he would have to get Phineas to like someone else, possibly that Isabella girl. Or did he? Phineas seemed smart, and looked nice, but could he handle a delicate flower? He'd have to find out soon.

Lily on the other hand was not concerned at all about any of the boys. She was trying to join this interesting group known as the Fireside Girls. She thought that she may as well try to fit in and be normal. First she scouted out connections. She called every girl in the troop and asked if they had any gardens, and if they want help with them. She got a yes from Gretchen and Ginger, apparently the two oddest girls in the troop.

After scouting out help for social awareness, she started a new journal. Everywhere that Lily and Xanther lived, she kept a journal. This one started with a quick story about the weather ball. It was relatively short and simple, but got the job done.

In another house down the street, Ferb was researching all that he could about the Llaw family. Apparently, the father was an Engineer and the mother was a stay-at-home mom. They moved five times in that many years, yet never because of a lost job. The girl, Lily, was a straight A student as was Xanther. Both were going to go to the same school as the gang. This information intrigued Ferb, seeing as they both seemed to gain a liking to the group.

After doing all he could to research, Ferb took a nap. Looking up stuff about people was tiring.

Phineas also had some work to do. He was so into this Lily girl that he couldn't stop thinking about her. He had soon finished plans for a giant flower, genetically engineered to produce and shoot out large quantities of flowers and anyone or anything. Surely this would win the heart of Lily.

Isabella was also hatching a plan. She knew that Phineas must like this Lily. She had two options: win back Phin, or make him hate Lily. She decided on the second because the first plan never worked in all the years that she tried it. She would invite Lily to a fireside troop meeting, give her an impossible job, and watch her make a fool of herself. It would work perfectly. At least, she thought.

that afternoon

(no point of view)

Everyone met that afternoon at Danville park. Phineas presented his idea, except there was a problem: it seemed that someone had switched his blueprints with blueprints for a mirror that shows the soul. It was an interesting idea and he decided to follow through.

As they began to build, Lily decided to test Phineas. Xanther had told her about his observations and she would have to see if he could handle her. The entire day she stood next to him, talked to him, and at one point said she was cold... in the middle of the summer. Even so, Phineas somehow produced a jacket and gave it to her. He seemed perfect except for one problem.

The Isabella girl. Lily noticed that Isabella constantly glared at the two children. If Phineas had any feelings for this girl, well, there isn't enough room in a boys heart for two girls. At least, to Lily that was a truth she kept to heart.

Soon the soul mirror was complete and Ferb volunteered first. Inside it showed fish and chips, a soccer ball, and a union jack. Baljeet went next and revealed a hindu statue, curry, and a sandwich; he later said that he was hungry. When Buford went up it showed a wedgie, bad gramer, and a football. Xanther was next up.

Xanther was the first of the four unusual images. All it showed was a blank sheet of paper next to a black sheet of paper. Nobody could or would explain.

Lily also had an unusual one, though slightly less so. It showed a Lily, but it was red and black. Not dying, but naturally black. Truly an unusual sight.

Isabella was the next to go. It showed a conflict of fire and roses. Almost as unusual as Lily's, but different.

Phineas was last and oddest of all. It showed nothing but a rock. It looked like no more that a boring pebble next to home, but Phineas was sweating the entire time it was shown on the mirror. To him it represented his stubbornness and stupidity when it came to love. To everyone else it was a rock.

After everyone went they talked about what they saw. It was an odd sight and many of them disregarded the pictures as things of naught. Even Ferb just laughed it off. But two people knew that all shown was truth: Phineas and Xyloth. Both of them knew the power of the quantum foam that was used to show the "soul" or embodiment of the thoughts of the person. They knew what each others meant too.

Phineas knew that Xanther's papers showed the wisdom and power inside him. Xyloth knew the heart problem Phineas had. They soon talked to eachother.

"Phineas," Xanther said, "I forbid you from liking my sister. She can and will turn you into a flower." This surprised Phineas, but only a little.

"I will fancy who I please," replied Phineas, "It is my risk and I will do what I want."

"You will regret this. I will steal your one friend Isabella if you don't stop. From the looks of it you haven't shown her much respect," countered Xanther.

"You wouldn't," gasped Phineas. He soon realized that Xanther could and would. He then left with everyone else. "We will see who wins this battle," he shouted as he left.

**There. Thought I would never finish this. Sorry, I am working on three stories at once, and this isn't high priority. You have two ending to choose from: Phinbella or Painful. Whichever gets more review, (comments, replies, whatever) will be typed by May 28th. Sincerely, your neighborhood einstien.**


End file.
